marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Wong (MCU)
Summary Wong is one of the Master of the Mystic Arts in Kamar Taj. In Doctor Strange (2016 Film), Wong became the highly protective keeper of all the ancient books when he met Doctor Strange. When Kaecilius attempted to use his powers from the Dark Dimension Ritual to bring Dormammu to bring Earth into the Dark Dimension, Wong and the other Masters used their power to eventually defeat him. After Kaecilius' conflict is over, Wong proceeded to join Doctor Strange to protect the New York Sanctum. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-C physically, 7-A with Magic Name: Wong Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Sorcerer / Master of the Mystic Arts Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery (Being one of the Master of the Mystic Arts, he was able to hold of the Zealots and combated Obsidian and Ebony Maw), Interdimensional Travel (With the Sling Ring, Wong can travel across the Multiverse and the different planes of Existence across various forms of Reality), Astral Projection (He, Doctor Strange. and the Ancient One can separate his Astral Form from his Physical Form into the Astral Dimension), Illusion Creation (Wong created a holographic Illusion to represent the five other Infinity Stones conjuring Eldritch Magic formations), Teleportation (With the Sling Ring, Wong can open Portals to different parts of the Multiverse), Magic Mastery (Can cast a variety of different spells and can shape, create and manipulate Magic into different weapons, shields or spells), BFR (Teleported Cull Obsidian in the middle of the Antarctic Cold), Limited Soul Manipulation (Characters that can enter the Astral Plane can harm Souls out of their Physical Form, but the latter is only when provided with enough energy from outside), Energy Manipulation, Barrier Creation (With Shields), Power Absorption (All the other Master of the Mystic Arts such as Strange and Mordo should have Power Absorption as Mordo stripped Jonathan Pangborn's power), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Time Stop Attack Potency:''' '''Street level physically (An incredibly skilled martial artist, Held back the Zealots and Kaeciliusfor a brief amount of time. Physically harmed Ebony Maw in projectile combat), Mountain level+ with Magic (Should be comparable to Pre-Key Doctor Strange). Can ignore conventional durability to an extent with magic (Sliced off Cull Obsidian's Arm) Speed:''' '''High Hypersonic with reflexes and combat speed (Comparable to Doctor Strange and Mordo, kept up with Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw) Lifting Strength:''' '''Regular Human Striking Strength:''' '''Street Class Durability: ''' '''Street level physically. At least Mountain level+ with Tao Mandalas Stamina:''' Above Average Range:' At least several meters with most attacks, Multiversal+ with portals '''Standard Equipment:' Wand of Watoomb and the Sling Ring Intelligence:''' Gifted. As a longtime student of the Ancient One and one of the most knowledgeable Masters of the Mystic Arts in Kamar-Taj who can perform extremely complex techniques, Wong is very knowledgeable in many dangerous spells that are forbidden such as the Eye of Agamotto and the Dark Dimension ritual, he is extremely skilled and experienced sorcerer and Wong is very perceptive about protecting the Laws of Reality as tampering with the Natural Law is extremely forbidden. Wong is also a librarian and an instructor of Kamar-Taj and is knowledgeable in Books such as the Book of Cagliostro. '''Weaknesses: None Notable